In a wet stripping process for fabricating a semiconductor device and a TFT array substrate, a wet stripping solution is generally applied to remove photoresist. The wet stripping process is a process subsequent to an etching process, and is used for removing the residual photoresist on a glass substrate. The wet stripping solution can be used to remove these photoresist, and the glass substrate is then rinsed with de-ionized water. Usually, an air curtain device is used to remove the stripping solution remaining on the glass substrate, and this avoids the effect of the residual stripping solution on the following processes.
FIG. 1 is a structural view for an air curtain device in the prior art. The air curtain device comprises a gas guiding chamber 01. The gas guiding chamber 01 has a gas inlet 02 through which air with a certain pressure and flow rate can be input. The air forms a gas flow in the gas guiding chamber 01, and is ejected through an air outlet 03 of the gas guiding chamber 01.
In practical applications, the flux of air which is input through the gas inlet 02 may increase suddenly. This leads to fluctuations in the pressure at the air outlet 03, which affects the isolating function of the air curtain device, and may even lead to ejection of foreign matter and induce defects in the array substrate.